


Ben 10:Alolan Omniverse

by orphan_account



Category: Ben 10 Series, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Ben 10 Classic, Ben 10 Reboot (2016), Ben 10: Alien Force, Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Comedy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Science Fiction, Serious, Spoilers, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 10-YEAR OLD BEN TENNYSON IS A WANNABE POKEMON MASTER IN THE  ALOLA REGION,BUT SOON WHEN HE WAS ON AN TRIP WITH HIS COLLEAGUES FROM POKEMON SCHOOL,FINDS AN STRANGE WATCH-LIKE DEVICE CALLED THE OMNITRIX THAT ALLOWS HIM TO TURN IN 10 HEROIC ALIENS,SOON HE NEEDS TO BE A HERO AND ALSO TRY TO BE THE BEST!CAN BEN FIGHT THE THREATS WHO WANTS THE OMNITRIX?
Kudos: 1





	Ben 10:Alolan Omniverse

_**AND THEN THERE WERE 10** _

"Lillie,isn't that curry ready yet?"asked Mallow while she was starving

"No...it will take some more time...."said Lillie to the green haired girl

"Then Ben,could you get some more wood for the fire?"said Sophocles to our hero

"Sure!I'm going!C'mon Litten!"said Ben while grabbing his gray and green jacket and his Pokeballs

"Meowr!"said Ben's Litten as it followed Ben

Ben and Litten walked in the forest,soon Ben observed an shooting star flying on the sky "Whoa!A shooting star!!" said Ben in excitement until the meteor took a 360º turn and hit the ground just next to Ben and Litten "AAAAAAAAH!!!" screamed Ben as he thought that the meteor is going to hit him,soon as the smoke rise,Ben saw an strange capsule being the meteor,as Ben touched it,it instantly opened revealing an strange watch-like device with an metallic like look,it soon stuck itself to Ben's wrist,Ben curiously touched it just that it to make a green light,soon Ben started screaming as his body started changing his body,as his veins started pulsing,his hair stood up and was covered with fire,soon his whole body was covered with burning rocks.

"AAAAAAH!!!I'am on fire!!!I'am on fire!!Wait--I'am all right!I'am okay Litten!"soon Ben now in this fire humanoid form started forming flames an accidentally put the forest on fire...

"Oh....This is not good!!"Soon Lillie walked in where Ben was,she was scared by Ben's appearance

"You--What are you!?Where's Ben!?"said Lillie as she made Vulpix an attack sign

"Wait Lillie!!It's---!!"Ben trying to explain

"Vuulpix!!!"Vulpix screamed trying to attack Ben

"Meowr!!"Litten cut his attack in half

"VULPIX?"said Vulpix a bit surprised

"Meowr!Meowr!Meowr!!"said Litten violently 

"Ben's Litten?That means---!"said Lillie finally managing to understand that the creature that stood in her front was really Ben

"Yes!!It's me!!Ben!"explained Ben in an rush

"Ben?Wha-What happened to you?"asked Lillie a bit worried about her friend

"Well there was a comet,but it almost hit me,I touched it,an device jumped on my wrist then I thought I was on fire but I wasn't then I put a forest fire,and then you arrived and that's it!"said Ben and rushed in an big rush

"So,how are you feeling?"asked Lillie our alien hero

"We have bigger concerns now!!How are we going to put this fire off!!?"

Soon the rest of the gang arrived too,them scared by Ben's appearance as well

"Huh?What is that thing!?"said the other 4 friends at unison

"Later!We must stop the forest fire first!"warned Ben the four

Somewhere in the dark....

"Huh?What Pokemon is That?"said Jesse with a smile

"I don't know,but I like it!"said James with a smirk

"Then Let's get him!"said Meowth happy

"Should we make those brats a little visit?"said James

"I don't see why not-Nyart!"said Meowth with a smirk

"Then Let's go!"said Jesse smiling

"Hey you!!Give us that rare-looking Pokemon!"exclaimed Team Rocket

"And you are?"asked Ben a bit dizzy

* * *

_**Team Rocket's Alola Motto** _

_**Jessie:Did someone ask something? We're here to find out!** _

_**James:Noble answers are what we're all about!** _

_**Jessie:The beauty so radiant, the flowers and moon hide in shame,A single flower of evil in this fleeting world,Jessie!** _

_**James:The nobly heroic man of our times!The master of darkness fighting back against a tragic world!It's James!** _

_**Meowth:It's all for one and one for all!A glittering dark star that always shines bright!Dig it, while Meowth takes flight!** _

_**Jesse and James:Team Rocket Let's Fight!** _

_**Meowth:That's Right!** _

_**Wobbuffet:Wobbuffet!!** _

* * *

"Umm....Do I know you?"said Ben kinda dizzy

"Huh!?The Pokemon talked!?"said the rocket trio as they freaked out

"Po---Pokemon!?I'am no Pokemon,morons!!"said Ben angered 

"Then what are you!?"asked James with an annoying face

"Then...It...Call me _**Heatblast!!**_ "said Heatblast while smirking

"Then for me it looks like you're a pokemon,Heatblast!"said Jessie with a smile and stars in her eyes

"Let's catch him!!"said Meowth with a grin

"Then let's say _**It's Hero Time!!**_ "said Heatblast with a smirk

Some time in another corner of the universe....

"The Omnitrix was activated sir!We found the signal!What are we gonna do,sir?"

"Send the war drones!"exclaimed the Squid Overlord known as Vilgax

"As you wish, _ **Vilgax**_ ,sir!"said the robot towards the alien overlord

* * *

_**Ben 10 Theme Song** _

  
_**It started when an alien device did what it did** _   
_**It stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid** _   
_**Now he's got superpowers he's no ordinary kid** _   
_**He's Ben 10** _   
_**So if you see him you might be in for a big surprise** _   
_**He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes** _   
_**He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong** _   
_**He's every shape and size** _   
_**He's Ben 10** _   
_**Armed with powers he's on the case** _   
_**Fighting off evil from earth or space** _   
_**He'll never stop till he makes them pay** _   
_**'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save day** _   
_**Ben 10** _   
_**B-B-B-Ben** _   
_**B-B-B-Ben** _

* * *


End file.
